La vie est belle
by Ultraarelicius
Summary: Mi idea principal para esto era un Grophe, ...pero luego añadí a Pip. Lancemos una moneda. ChristophexGregory o ChristophexPhillip. Pero...¿Que pasara con Damien? Advertencia: YAOI (Homosexuales,Gays, Maricas...como le llamen XDU) Acepto criticas reconstructivas :D
1. El comienzo de esta historia

-Pov Gregory-  
Lo recuerdo, lo recuerdo como si fuera hace tan solo unas horas, recuerdo cuando mi vida dio ese giro inesperado que tanto añoraba; Tenia 7 años de edad cuando me encontraba caminando por las frías aceras de South Park maldiciendo mi destino, llevaba una gran chaqueta naranja que terminaba hasta mis caderas, un pantalón negro de mezclilla y unos zapatos negros deportivos… ¿Acaso saben que se siente ser una completa nada? Quizás venga de una buena familia, pero eso no hace que me consientan más si no, menos. Siempre me quedaba encerrado en mi cuarto imaginando todas las aventuras y misiones que algún día creía que haría, claro, cuando saliera de ese infierno. Mis padres…Ha, apenas y se saben mi nombre, al parecer lo único que les llama la atención hacia a mí son mis calificaciones; todos los días, no importa si no hay escuela, no importa si hay un huracán y destruye todo, no importa si un enorme dinosaurio viene y nos come a todos, no importa si hombres armados mutantes con anorexia vienen y destruyen la raza humana…YO…DEBO…SACAR 10. ¿Te parece ilógico? Pues sí, si ha ocurrido; que vida más desagradable, ¿no?

En fin, vire a ambos lados de la calle y la cruce llegando al parque; con la mirada busque algo entretenido que hacer pero lo único que encontré fue lo típico, un grupo de chicos jugando futbol, chicas jugando al te, parejas besándose, perros callejeros escavando…un momento, ese perro no está escavando ¿De dónde sale la tierra? Despacio me acerque midiendo mis pasos curioso, entonces lo vi; un mugriento pero adorable pelo castaño, unos bellos y profundos ojos cafés, tez morena y descuidada, camisa verde musgo sucia por la tierra, pantalones militares sucios y gastados con unos zapatos llenos de lodo y roca...Mis ojos azulados no creían la belleza que observaban en ese momento. Era tan hermoso, definitivamente era mi opuesto…yo tengo el cabello rubio y fino todo peinado hacia atrás con mucho gel, también una tez blanca y unos lindos ojos azules. Definitivamente éramos muy diferentes. Me acerque para ver su cara más de cerca pero algo me lo impidió, este impulso su pala a unos cuantos centímetros de darme.  
-Non- fue todo lo que dijo haciendo que retrocediera y siguió escavando más profundo, por supuesto que eso no me impidió nada.  
-Buenos días, mi nombre es Gregory Fields.-este no dijo nada y seguía su tarea, pero no me fui, al contrario me hinque y vi más de cerca el hoyo donde ya estaba a muchos centímetros abajo.-¡¿Necesitas ayuda?!-grite con todas mis fuerzas y solo escuche un ligero ¨GAH!¨.-L-lo siento niño, creí que estabas más abajo…-exclame riendo mientras este maldecía…  
-Petite chienne…-murmuro entre dientes para luego romper mi risa colocando ambas manos sobre la superficie e impulsándose hacia arriba con mucha facilidad para luego hincarse y recoger su dichosa pala.- fous le camp.-dijo señalando con la vista baja algún lugar que ni le interesaba.  
-No puedo.-conteste sin rodeos sobresaltándolo más.  
-¿¡Porque no?!-grito grave y pastosamente mirándome a los ojos…  
-sus bellas palabras me derriten…dulce Francia…dulces gracias…-susurre bajo sonrojado  
-¿excuses?-pregunto confundido  
-Salí de mi nube.-No, no es nada. Y no puedo ir allí porque ahí un árbol en medio y es imposible que lo atraviese.-dije sonriéndole.  
Este se enojó y estuvo a punto de hacer una rabieta pero coloque mi brazo en su hombro, brusco y suave a la vez, y le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla.-Mi nombre es Gregory Fields, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?- le sonreí, este se incorporó y aparto mi brazo de su hombro. –Non.-musito nervioso y se levantó automáticamente.- foús le camp.- volvió a decir. Lo mire decepcionado, realmente esperaba más,…me levante y volví a mirarlo a los ojos poniéndolo más nervioso.-Bueno, ¿Por lo menos me haces el honor de saber tu nombre?- le dije sin dejar de mirarlo y este se resignó.-Chris...-dijo como si le costara decirlo, en realidad aplasto las palabras como si las odiara y ahora mismo estuviera matándolas. Vire hacia mi reloj y bufe molesto, este solo se me quedo viendo extrañado. –Debo irme.-dije al fin, pero antes le di un abrazo que este trato de impedir pero lo forcé.-¿Adiós?-murmuro en un intento de susurro, sonreí y lentamente me aleje tratando de recordar su fino olor, abrí mis ojos ante su mirada atónita y me aleje colocando mis brazos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta.  
-Pov Christophé—  
Lo observe alejarse, se sintió raro pero termine ignorándolo…tenía que seguir con mis planes, no iba a dejar que un chico acaparara toda mi atención. Rodé los ojos y me rasque levemente el cabello para luego bostezar…hace cuanto no había dormido… ¿5, 6 días? No tenía tiempo para dormir, necesitaba terminar este hoyo pero ya. Agarre mi pala y con cuidado me deposite en el agujero que había creado, clave la pala aun costado y tome un cigarrillo depositándomelo en la boca y con un encendedor lo prendí aspirándolo y expirándolo al instante. No lo entiendo, me sentí raro, muy…muy raro. Nunca me había sucedido, ¿Me estaría enfermando? Es lógico, en esta jodida ciudad solo hay nieve y más nieve, ya ni sabes donde hay pú para no pisarla…Y ya he perdido 3 pares de zapatos, si arruino estos mi madre me castigara. MÉRDE. OH NO, ESO NO VOLVERA HA OCURRIR. Volví a inhalar más de ese toxico humo y seguí con lo mío, clavar y sacar; fácil, rítmico y relajante. Hace 3 semanas que he comenzado a escavar, es mi pasatiempo y está haciéndose parte de mi vida. Muchos lo ven asqueroso y repugnante, pero no me importa… ¡Y SI ALGUN JODIDO BASTARDÉ SE LE OCURRE JODERME, PUES QUE SE VAYA AL CARAJO! Me retire el cigarrillo con dos dedos y me le quede viendo pensativo, al poco rato solté el humo que estaba cautivo en mi boca y este salió en forma de O; me volví a meter el cigarrillo en los labios y seguí penetrando la tierra y empujándola hacia atrás con precisión.  
*Diiing Dooon Diiing Doooon*

-Maldición.-bufe, era la iglesia. Mi madre me había inscrito hace unas semanas por mi nuevo e ''inesperado'' odio hacia dios. Gruñí y tuve que posponer mi excavación, Salí nuevamente del agujero y corrí hacia la iglesia…Mi madre me castigara si no llego. Y eso no ocurrirá mientras YO viva, nadie castiga a Ze Mole! Excepto mi madre, claro.  
A bruscos empujones apartaba a la chusma de gente que se me atravesaba, brincaba las rocas, evadía las grietas (oigan, ni yo quiero mala suerte.) e incluso empujaba a las ancianas. Faltaba poco y los niños ya estaban entrando, tome mi cigarro y lo lance. Los niños hacían una fila, al llegar escondí (avente) mi pala en los arbustos y de un codazo me forme delante de uno de mis compañeros aunque no falta el quejido.  
-¡Oye!  
-Tsk…-seguí inmóvil sin darle importancia  
-Disculpa- su dedo se infiltro en mi hombro.  
-…-seguía sin voltear.  
-¡Pero que cara dura! ¡Que te estoy hablando!-Puso más presión.  
Lo que me faltaba…Pip.  
-me resigne a voltear-¿QUE…?-Mi palabras fueron simples, pastosas y llenas de odio.  
Este se quedó atónito pero guardo su mano consigo mismo y se cruzó de brazos.  
-Olvídalo, dejare que el Karma venga por ti.  
-¿Karma? –pregunte a medias porque ya me tocaba entrar.  
-Christophe Delorne…Anotado, PASA A LA CASA DEL SEÑOR.  
Pase maldiciendo en voz baja el lugar, la única razón por la que no he hecho alguna calamidad es por el hecho de que si mi madre se entera de eso,…ESTOY ARRUINADO. Sacando humo por los oídos me senté de golpe en una silla y me cruce de brazos. Poco a poco las sillas se fueron ocupando, excepto la de mis costados; no es que no tuviera amigos si no que,…bien. No tengo amigos. Pero que me importa, soy un experto en excavación, emboscadas e infiltraciones… ¿Por qué yo necesitaría un amigo? Eso es para bobos. Bostece levemente y me empecé a quedar dormido…ZzZzZz  
-POV PHILLIP-

Tuve que salirme de la fila, olvide mis libros detrás de un árbol, bueno…volví a formarme y entre normalmente pero el único problema es que todos los chicos se habían sentado en todos los asientos…Y el único que quedaba libre es el que está al lado de…OH, DIOS. No es que me caiga mal, y no quiero ser una mala persona al decir esto pero él es un poco…fumador, terco, grosero, molesto, cruel, sucio, aterrador, apestoso y tiene un horrible, HORRIBLE carácter. Suspire y me acerque a él, quizás si hablamos pueda llegar a conocerlo…y seriamos buenos amig- Un momento, ¡¿ESTA DORMIDO?! …No sería apropiado de mí despertarlo, se nota que no ha dormido en mucho tiempo. Sigilosamente me senté en la silla y con un leve movimiento apoye su cabeza en mi hombro, este no tardo en acurrucarse. Me alegre mucho, se veía muy tierno…  
La maestra de catecismo se acercó y me miro con una cara confusa, yo solo le hice una seña acercando mi dedo a la boca esbozando una gran sonrisa y esta me sonrió también.  
-Bien, niños…Abran el libro en la página 13, verán…  
Obedecí a la maestra y preste atención a la clase, luego se la explicaría al Srito. Christophe…Y le pasaría los apuntes, obviamente.  
-Maestra…-levante ligeramente mi mano desocupada  
-¿Si?- Pregunto esta con una linda sonrisa.  
-Yo seré quien deba pasarle los apuntes a Christophe, ¿no es así? –pregunte con inocencia. Aunque los demás niños lo tomaron como una broma y no pudieron evitar reír bajo  
-…Al parecer si, cariño. Solo si tú quieres, alguien más se los puede pasar. -los niños se callaron.  
-…-observe a la multitud de niños.-Lo hare yo.-Afirme.  
-Bien.-la maestra saco un reloj.-Es hora del descanso. No se alejen mucho.-dijo esta al cerrar su libro y alejarse poco a poco.  
De acuerdo,…ahora voy a pensar en una forma de despertar a Christophe sin que me mate.


	2. Orgullo

-POV CHRISTOPHE-

-¿D-Dónde estoy?-murmure confundido al notar que ya no estaba en la iglesia. Me levante del suelo y observe que estaba decorado con cuadros blancos y negros mientras alrededor volaban distintos objetos y el cielo era color morado pastel. Me rasque la cabeza, y note que tenía puesto un tipo de diadema negra e inmediato note un airesito en mis tobillos.

-Tengo…acaso…un...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! MERDÉ! –grite ensordecedoramente.

Genial, estoy soñando con una parodia de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas…Que truco tan barato. ¿A qué genio se le ocurrió?

(En algún lugar de México…

Yo: ¿Qué? …¿acaso no creen que es gracioso imaginarlo con vestido? )

-¡Alicia!-alguien me llamo.

-¿Pip? ¿Qué haces vestido de…animal?-dije mirándolo de reojo extrañado.

-Vine a decirte que, no podemos hacer esta parodia. Al menos no en este Fic, vengo a despertarte...Ya es descanso.

-¿D-Descanso? ¿Tan pronto?-pregunte incrédulo

-Chris…Despierta…Despierta…Despierta.-todo comenzó a ponerse nubloso. Apreté mis ojos fuertemente y al abrirlos vi un roble lleno de nieve y a Pip mirándome con una linda sonrisa.

-¿EH? Y…Y TU DIZFRAZ DE…-Este me miraba confundido.-Olvídalo…-bufe

Vire a mi alrededor, no estábamos adentro de la iglesia…si no en el patio. ¿Pip me llevo cargando? HA, HA, HA, HA…Que gracioso, ese escuálido no me podría cargar ni 2 centímetros. Empecé a reír sin parar siendo observado por un asustado Pip, me miraba como si estuviera poseído; por poco y saca una cruz.

-Chris… ¿Estas bien?-pregunto

-…Si, me acorde de un chiste. Eso es todo.- esbocé una de mis mejores sonrisas sin darme cuenta.

Este me sonrió con un brillo en los ojos, sentí un hueco en el corazón y apreté mi camisa con las dos manos. Esto no era normal, en cambio este me inspeccionaba y observaba cada uno de mis sentimientos.

-Duh! T-Tengo que darte los apuntes.- murmuro nervioso al notar que lo cache observándome. Sonreí para mis adentros.

Olvide mi libreta, pero el amablemente me presto la suya. Lo copie todo y el me lo tuvo que explicar al derecho y al revés, algo en el me llamaba la atención…pero no tengo idea de que es. Al poco rato terminamos los apuntes y ambos nos recargamos en el árbol a ver las nubes.

-Chris, ¡Mira esa!-voltee y había una nube de forma de flor.

Me le quede viendo por un gran lapso de tiempo y luego señale otra nube.

-Ha. ¡Esa tiene forma de pala! –dije emocionado mientras buscaba más formas con una gran sonrisa en mi sucio y francés rostro.

Pip me observaba atentamente, pero yo solo me concentraba en admirar las nubes…Y entonces lo vi… LA MEJOR-NUBE-DE-LA-HISTORIA.

-¡Mira Phillip! ¡Una guerra y YO ESTOY GANANDO!-alcé mi mano apuntando al cielo

-¿Qué? Eso es…-hizo una pausa de 3 segundos…-POSIBLE, MUUY POSIBLE. –Se sostuvo su gorro antes de que se le cayera del impacto.

Yo solo reía, dormir una buena siesta me puso de buen humor…Entonces me di cuenta, ¿Acaso yo estaba sonriendo? ¿Enfrente de…Pip? ¿Y yo le dije…Phillip? Oh Merdé. Inmediatamente mi sonrisa desapareció y cambie mi aura a una más seria.

-¿Estas bien Chris?- me pregunto con una voz preocupada

-Christophe.-corregí secamente.

No escuche ningún ruido proveniente de el por unos segundos, solo recogió sus cosas y se levantó para luego irse dejando furiosas pisadas en la nieve. ¿Me sentía mal? Claro que no, me sentía patético. Expresar mis sentimientos a alguien no es propio de mi ¿Qué fue eso de hace rato? No tengo idea…pero…me siento extraño. No se siente bonito.

Me recosté y seguí observando esa nube,… ¿acaso me estoy lamentando? Si yo tuviera un amigo JAMAS seria; el inglés. ¡NO es justo! El siempre huele a canela y a café, él tiene a…a...a ese chico extraño que no deja de tomar café. No me importa no tener amigos, vivía bien sin ellos y aún sigo viviendo bien.

Me levante al sonido de la campana y removí la nieve de mi retaguardia, troné mis dedos y entre a la iglesia echando humo por los oídos sin razón alguna. Estaba furioso. Pero no tengo idea de porque…

-¡Oye tú! –escuche de pronto

Voltee sin expresión alguna, era una niña, un poco más alta que yo, tiene el pelo negro con una mecha azul índigo y ropa negra medio gótica y…ya se la imaginaran.

-He oído sobre ti, Christophe-mi nombre lo escupió

-…-no dije absolutamente nada, la mire de reojo y me gire para seguir mi paso.

-¡COMO TE ATREVES A IGNORARME! VUELVE!-grito ensordecedoramente

Puse mi dedo dentro de mi oído y lo moví repetidamente,… eso el enfado. (Upsiii) De pronto sentí un tirón en mi hombro y de un jalón me encontraba en la pared. Ella estaba sosteniéndome de las muñecas.

-VUELVES A IGNORARME…Y TE ACABARE SABAN…-la golpee con la rodilla, luego la golpee con los puños cuando se distrajo, luego con otro golpe en el rostro cayó al suelo y me hinque para darle más golpes casi llorando del enojo. Golpe, luego otro golpe…más golpes.

-Ecoute, Chienne. No me molestes.-dije levantándome y dirigiéndome a mi asiento.

Los chicos vinieron poco a poco, ninguno se encontró con ella…había desaparecido. No le tome ninguna importancia. Y para que conste, ella se lo merecía. Toda la clase estuve cruzado de brazos sin prestar atención, aun me sentía terrible. Nerviosamente rasque mi nuca.

-Christophe… ¿Te encuentras bien?-me pregunto la maestra con su típica sonrisa.

-Oui.-respondí asintiendo con la cabeza.

-No…Chris…Sangras…-murmuro la maestra aterrada.

-¿Qué? –di un pequeño vistazo a mi mano, estaba repleta de sangre…pero… ¿Cómo?

E-En la pared. En la pared había un clavo. Ella no quería darme una lección, lo planeo todo para…Matarme. Mi respiración se empezó a agitar, hilos de sangre bajaban de mi cuello y mi corazón palpitaba sin cesar…Poco a poco todo se fue apagando.

¡CHRIS! ¡DESPIERTA! ¡DESPIERTA!


	3. En el hospital

-Pov Pip-

Santo cielo, Chris… ¡Oh dios, por favor ayuda que se recupere! ¡Dale fuerzas para levantarse!

Llevo 3 horas esperando en el recibidor del hospital pacientemente,…bueno, no tan pacientemente. ¡Me estoy volviendo loco! ¡Cada segundo es horrible! Personas idiotas peleándose con los doctores, niños con cosas atoradas en la nariz y enfermeras que roban cosas de los enfermos; y Chris sigue en revisión para que los doctores puedan ver si tiene daños permanentes. ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué esto le tenía que suceder a mi Chris?! …Espera… ¿Qué acabo de decir?

-¡Oye, tu!

¿Me estaría llamando a mí?

Aun así voltee, y exactamente me llamaban a mí; un chico rubio con ropa anaranjada, lucía un tanto preocupado. Se me hace que ya lo había visto…Se llamaba más o menos, Grugly,Grharly,Gre…Gre…¡Gregory! Ya me acuerdo de él. El y su familia antes asistían a la iglesia, pero debido a los acontecimientos de los negocios no han regresado.

-¿Necesitas algo, Gregory?-pregunte amablemente mostrándole una tímida sonrisa.

-¿C-Como sabes mi…? Un momento, ¡Phillip Pirrup!

Ups,…y yo ni me acuerdo de su apellido, que vergüenza. Dios mío,…ehh.

-H-Hola… ¿Q-Que haces aquí?-pregunte por cortesía, la verdad me importaba una mierda si no se trataba de Chris

-Vengo a ver a Chris,…escuche que estaba en este hospital.

Okey…eso me jodio…y mucho.

-Oh, yo también. Las enfermeras no dejan pasar a nadie a verlo, y de seguro en unas horas más podremos verlo…así que…-me siento extraño, ¿Qué es este sentimiento? …me siento muy enojado.

-Regresare en unas dos horas más, si llegas a saber de algo llámame por favor.-asentí con mi cabeza y salió por la puerta principal

-Bonjour, vengo a ver a mi hijo.-una mujer se acercó a la recepcionista

-¿Nombre?

-Chris-Christophe Delorne.-musito preocupada

-Está en revisión, pero un niño también está esperando verlo…justo allí.-me apunto con el dedo haciendo que voltee a verme.

Le dijo gracias a la recepcionista y se acercó a mí, luego con su mano acaricio mi cabello.

-¿Tu eres amigo de Chris?-pregunto con amabilidad, yo solo atine a decir que si.- ¡Trés bien! No sabes cuánto me alegro…Desde que su padre y yo nos…-hizo una pausa- bueno, el…no ha vuelto a ser el mismo.-puso sus ambas manos sobre mis mejillas.

Su madre se parecía mucho a el de alguna forma, pero…Chris tiene las cejas de su padre eso creo.

-…Me alegra saber que Chris tiene un novio tan lindo.

¿¡ESPERA, QUE?!

-¡Ha,ha,ha! ¡Es broma! ¡Solo es un poco de humor!-sus manos se posaron en su barriga, pero paro de reírse al verme arrodillado con el alma hasta los tobillos.-Un momento…el si te…

-Disculpen.-una enfermera nos interrumpió.-Chris ya puede recibir visitas.

Me levante del suelo y junto a la madre de Chris seguimos a la enfermera por el pasillo hasta llegar al elevador, la enfermera presiono un botón y nos elevamos hasta el piso 7, salimos de allí y cruzamos a la derecha y seguimos derecho hasta la habitación 213. La señorita inmediatamente nos hizo un ademan de que allí era y se marchó silenciosamente, la madre de Chris abrió la puerta y paso dejándome libre el camino; cerré la puerta tras de mi un poco nervioso. Bueno, no me siento nervioso, solo me siento (a la Chris) ¿No saben que es? …Yo tampoco, solo sé que cada vez que me acerco a él, algo dentro de mi despierta y decidí llamarlo así.

Su mama se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama y comenzó a acariciarle la frente, el aún seguía anestesiado por lo tanto estaba profundamente dormido. Reaccione y me recargue en la pared sin provocar ningún sonido.

-Oye… ¿Vas a la misma escuela que Chris, no es cierto?-atine en asentir.- ¿Cómo….se ha estado portando?

Muchas imágenes de las calamidades de Chris se aparecieron en mi mente, como por ejemplo: La vez en la cual Chris dejo todas las llaves del baño abiertas provocando accidentes en los pasillos, también cuando Chris puso alacranes en el uniforme de la mascota escolar, y cuando provoco un incendio a causa de un cigarrillo mal apagado…bueno, si sigo me tomara todo el fic; así que dejémoslo así.

-Bueno…, sin el en la clase, estaríamos todos aburridos.-un poco buscado pero a su madre le basto.

-Que bien…Tengo que salir un rato, así que te encargo a Chris. ¿De acuerdo?-se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta pero antes se acercó a mi oído.-No tardare mucho, lo prometo…-susurro para luego irse.

Bien, estoy completamente solo con un francés fumador, con horrible carácter, modales de granja y desprecio total a dios…**Que vida, la mía.** Por lo menos está dormido.

Me acerque con cautela, cuidando mis pasos como si fuera la criatura más extraña del mundo y con suavidad me senté en la orilla de la cama.

-Chris…-susurre al admirar su rostro.

-¿Qué quieres, Pipi?...-de impacto abrió los ojos.

-¡GAH!-me caí de espaldas al suelo.- ¡C-CREI QUE ESTABAS DORMIDO!

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué creíste eso?-se levantó un poco de su sitio y con su dedo índice se limpió el oído bruscamente

-N-No hagas eso, ¡Te lastimaras!-lo regañe parándome del suelo y apoyando mis dos manos sobre el colchón.

-Pff, ¡Aguafiestas!-chillo infantilmente y se cruzó de brazos.

-Eres muy extraño.-desvié la mirada un poco molesto.

-¿Queee? ¡Pero sin mi te aburres en la escuela!-dijo haciéndose el ofendido.

Eres un completo tonto, pero aun así me haces sentir tan…(a la Chris) Tsk, rayos y centellas.

-¿Queeeeee? ¿Apoco quieres un beeeesiiiitooooohhh?-con sus labios imito a un pez

Okey,…creo que drogaron a Chris.

-¡Anda! ¡Hace tiempo que quiero besarte! -con fuerza me tomo de mi moño y me acerco peligrosamente a su rostro.- ¡Te quieee….!-no completo su frase, pues se desmayó.

OH DIOS MIO, OH DIOS MIO…. ¿¡QUE ACABA DE SUCEDER?!

-Pov Gregory-

OH DIOS MIO, OH DIOS MIO… ¿¡QUE AUN NO LO PUEDO VER?!

-Lo lamento mucho niño, pero debes ser de la familia para poder pasar.

-¡Pero dejo al otro rubio pasar!-me queje malhumorado.

-Eso es otra cosa, era su novio.-explico colgando un teléfono.-digo, llevaba esperando en la recepción por más de 2 horas.

¿Su novio? ¿Chris tiene novio? No… ¡EL UNICO NOVIO QUE TENDRA, SERE YO! Pero si PIP quiere jugar sucio, ¡De acuerdo!...sé quién me ayudara a acabar con él.

Salí del hospital camine por las calles hacia un bar de strippers, en la entrada le pague al guardia y pase adentro; todo olía a licor y humo de cigarro pero eso no importaba. En una mesa, en lo profundo del local, estaba Damien. Con paso decidido me acerque a él acaparando toda su atención.

-¿Greg?

-Hola, Damien. Necesito tus servicios.

-w-

¡Por fin Damien hizo su gran aparición! Asshdfsgfhsdfs…Bueno, ya era hora. Gregory es muy vengativo según parece. Y justo aquí vieron a un bien drogado y anestesiado Chris. ¡Espero que les haiga gustado! Feliz día, y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :3


	4. Chris sigue anestesiado

-Narrador-

En la cara inexpresiva de Damien se formó una sonrisa maliciosa, con su pálida mano acerco su lata de cerveza a la boca y tomo un pequeño sorbo.

-Así que…, el elegante y modesto Gregory me pide ayuda a gritos… ¡Que emoción!-exclamo infantilmente mientras dejaba la lata nuevamente en la mesa.

Gregory solo bufo y rodo los ojos cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Me ayudaras?-pregunto impacientemente

-¿Qué me darás a cambio?-replico

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Dinero? Tengo mucho.-puso sus manos en las caderas

-No, quiero otra cosa…

-¿Cómo que?-

La sonrisa de Damien aumento un poco más dándole escalofríos a Gregory.

-Mhhh,…La verdad, depende de lo que me pidas. ¿Qué te pasa?¿Acaso, quieres desaparecer a una persona?-empezó a tomar de su cerveza despreocupado

-Si.-hablo alto y claro.-A Phillip Pirrup.

Los ojos de Damien se pusieron como platos y escupió todo lo que había bebido sorprendido.

-¿Qué dijiste?-su voz aumento de tono.- ¿Quieres desaparecer a alguien? ¿TU?

-¿Qué quieres a cambio?

Gregory se mostraba decidido

-…-lo miro de arriba abajo y se relajó un poco.-Eh, vida por vida. Busca a algún idiota para darme y yo te hare ese favor.

-¡Me pides que secuestre a alguien!-grito exaltado, de inmediato Damien le tapó la boca.

-Guardia silencio…, no necesariamente tiene que ser secuestrado. Engáñalo o inventa algo, ¡Cielos! ¡Que escandalo haces por nada!-su voz se volvió a turnar infantil

-¡NO ES POR NADA!-grito furioso.-…es por Chris.-lo último fue inaudible para el demonio.

-…No te escuche ¿Qué dijiste?-el anticristo se introdujo un dedo en el oído y comenzó a girarlo

-¿Quieres a algún idiota en especial?-la voz de Gregory se escuchaba molesta.

-Pues, hay alguien…

-Y por eso, Butters. ¡Tenemos que ir a la vieja fábrica!

-C-Cielos, ¡E-Esto será g-genial! ¡L-Les daremos su merecido y-y…! Bueno, ya van a ver.

-POV Gregory-

Pobre Butters,…aun así no puedo creer que Damien tenga gustos tan extraños, un rubio de ojos azules al lado de un pelinegro de ojos rojos. No creo que sea una buena combinación, aunque habría jurado que el sentía algo por Phillip. Oh bueno, debo llevar a Butters con él de todas formas.

Era de noche, mi única idea fue colarme por la ventana del cuarto de Butters y mentirle sobre una emboscada, el me aseguro su asistencia y ahora estamos caminando en el frio en dirección a la fábrica. Se supone que Damien debe de estar allí. Después de una helada caminata por las calles de South Park, divise la fábrica que antes se dedicaba a crear focos y tome a Butters del brazo para adelantar el paso.

Butters de inmediato se detuvo y me tomo de las manos-¡Gregory! A-Antes q-que todo…q-quiero agrad-decerte…por…elegirme, y-ya sabes, no s-soy fuerte…ni rápido, a-así que m-muchas gracias…Eres un b-buen amigo.-entonces me abrazo.- ¡T-TE QUIERO!

Mis mejillas se turnaron rojo carmesí y trague saliva...mierda, me estoy arrepintiendo. ¡Debo llevar a Butters con Damien y rápido! Empuje despacito a Butters y lo tome del brazo para luego seguir corriendo al lugar, abrí las puertas de golpe alertando a Damien que se encontraba levitando en el aire.

-Ah, llegaste…-empezó a descender.- Je, ¡Hola Butters!-saludo coquetamente

-H-Hola D-Damien, t-ten tu ta-tarea de Algebra…la cheque 15 veces.-Butters saco de su mochila un gran libro y se lo entrego.

¿¡BUTTERS SABIA DE ESTO?!

-¿! Butters lo sabía¡?-le grite a Damien.

-Sí, me debe 20 dólares.-tendió su mano y Butters le pago con mala gana.

Bien…entonces Damien no es gay.

-Oh, ¿¡Y PORQUE MIERDA NO ME DIJISTE?!

-¿Si te hubiera dicho la razón hubieras ido por él?

-No, pero…

-¡AJA!-interrumpió.-Así que…Cartman también me debe 20 dólares.

-¿¡QUE MIERDA!?-aullé furioso

-Pensándolo bien, también Craig…Token…Y Wendy.

¿¡QUE CARAJO?! ¡COÑO! ¡ES LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE HAGO UN TRATO CON EL!

-Ya…Ya…No seas una nena, cumpliré mi parte del trato.-se tróno los dedos hacia adelante.-Pero, por supuesto que no será fácil. Pip es una rata escurridiza, él y su maldita iglesia. ¡No deja de bendecir a la gente!...eso es tan sado, ¡demonios!

-Aja…

-¿¡Y PORQUE USA GORRO?! ¡CADA DIA EL MISMO! ¡NO ME GUSTA! ¡NO-ME-GUSTA!

-Ñiaja…

-¡Y SUS OJOS! ¡SON HORRIPILANTES!

-Entiendo…-empiezo a retroceder lentamente hacia la salida

-¡ADEMAS NO ME GUSTA COMO SE VISTE! ¡COMO PAYASITO!

-N-Nos vemos mañana…-me voy corriendo

-¡Y SU BOCA ES IRRESISTIBLEMENTE FEA!

-…D-Damien…-Butters intento aplacarlo.

-¡CALLATE BUTTERS! ¡Y TAMBIEN, SU FORMA DE HABLAR!

Butters se encogió de hombros y agarro sus cosas y luego se fue cantando mientras Damien criticaba a Pip solo.

-POV Butters-

¡La La Lu! Un nuevo Día, ayer perdí 20 dólares pero eso no importa…Un momento, ¿E-Eso de allá son Christophe y Phillip? ¿Por qué Chris tiene bata? ¿Por qué Phillip está con él? ¿Por qué Chris lo mira a los ojos? ¡WHAT THE FUCK! ¡CHRISTOPHE LO HA BESADO! oh,… ¡VENDEN GATITOS EN LA TIENDA DE EN FRENTE! ¡SIIIII!

[Esa misma mañana]

-POV Phillip-

Y de nuevo he vuelto al Hospital, cuando Chris se desmayó le grite a una enfermera y vino a ayudar, unas horas más tarde volvió la madre de Chris y yo me fui a mi casa a descansar. Solo me desperté e inmediatamente me duche para regresar al hospital, fui directamente a la habitación de Christophe y toque antes de abrir.

-¡SI NO ESSSSHH PIIIIIIIIIP! ¡NOH, ENTREEEH!-la voz de Chris se hizo presente

Abrí la puerta de inmediato y al asomarme Chris estaba al borde de la ventana.

-¡PIIIIPIIIII! ¡VOLVISTEEEHHH! ¡VES! ¡TE LO DIJE DIOSHHH! ¡NO TE NECESITO PARA QUE PIP VENGAHH!-le saco el dedo al cielo

¡Mierda! ¡Sigue drogado!

Reaccione y lo empuje adentro cayendo en la cama arriba de el.

-¡Phiiiii! ¡Si quieres sexhooo, dimeloohh y yahh!-me volteo haciendo que yo este debajo de el

-¡N-NO, CHRIS! ¡QUITATE DE ENCIMA!

-¡Ohhh, sé que tú también lo deseashhh!-le toque la frente a Chris, la tenía caliente.

Supongo que al despertar en el hospital hizo algo estúpido para escapar y le atinaron con el dardo tranquilizador, sin pensarlo dos veces agarre su bata y la subí a la altura de su trasero y vi la marca del dardo.

-Oh…eres un idiota a veces.-le susurre pero no me presto mi atención

-¡Phiii! ¡Ereshh una perrahh…! ¡Pero me gustashh!-empezó a toquetearme y jalonearme la ropa.

-¡Chris! ¡Hazte a un lado! ¡Odio a los franceses!

-¡MENTIRA!

-¡SI! ¡LOS ODIO!

-¡ESAS SON PURAS MENTIRASHHH…ESA….NOCHE YO…NO ANDABA ALLIII…!-empezó a cantar mareado

-¡ME GUSTAN LOS HAWAIIANOS!-grite sin tener otra alternativa

-¿Hawaianos? ¿Te gusta Butters?-pregunto confundido

-¿Eh? ¿Butters es Hawaiano?...entonces…me gustan los mexicanos.-invente lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

-¿Mexicanos? ¡Yo puedo ser un mexicano! ¡Regarde!-se levantó con dificultad.- ¡TACO! ¡ENCHILADA! ¡MARIACHI! ¡TACO, TACO, TACO! ¡SERVILLETA!-canto desafinadamente

Me tape los oídos adolorido.

-¡DETENTE, CHRISTOPHE!-aullé

De inmediato se detuvo y me miro de reojo, entonces se fue corriendo de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo. Me levante de la cama y corrí tras él.

-¡NO TE VAYAS, CHRIS! ¡CHRIS!-lo llame pero no me hizo caso, seguía tropezando con lo que se le atravesaba pero el muy cabrón seguía corriendo.

-¡CHRIS! ¡ME GUSTAN LOS FRANCESES! ¡SI, ME GUSTAN! ¡DETENTE! –hice un intento para detenerlo

-¡MIENTES! ¡YA NO TE GUSTO!-grito mientras salía del hospital

-¡Estas descalzo, te encajaras un vidrio…o algo!-volví a intentar hacerlo entrar en razón

-¡NO! ¡MEJOR PREOCUPATE POR EL PUTO HAWAIII-HAWAIII-HAWAIIIIANO! ¡Y-Y-Y EL MEXI-XICANO!-siguió gritando, mientras corría por la ciudad.

-¡SOLO TU ME GUSTAS!-replique mientras rozaba su bata con la mano.- ¡TU ERES EL UNICO PARA MI!-grite por ultimo al tomar un tramo de su bata y jalarlo hacia mí.

Él se cayó para atrás,…bien, sobre mí (de nuevo) Pero se incoó para levantarse, pero se lo impedí abrazándolo por detrás.

-Chris…-susurre su nombre en su oído tratando de ablandarlo… ¿Qué? ¡Funciona en las películas!

Entonces Chris empezó a sollozar pero se apretaba los ojos para no lanzar lágrimas y las pocas que se iban se las limpiaba rápidamente.

-Chris…-volví a repetir.-eres muy orgulloso…-me reí un poco, eso lo molesto.

-¡CALLATE!-se cruzó de brazos.- ¡Nos estanhh v-viendoh!-se excusó tratando de levantarse.

Me levante con el pero seguía sin dejar de abrazarlo.

-Chris…-repetí por tercera vez haciéndolo estremecer.

-Phii…, me…yo te…tú me…-empezó a sudar

-Mhmm -gemí para que prosiguiera

-Yo…-se giró y me tomo de los hombros.-Yo te amohhh…-y sin dejarme reaccionar me beso bruscamente.

¡¿CHRIS ME ESTA BESANDO?!...Chris…me está besando…

…Si, Chris me está besando.


End file.
